The clinical nutrition program provides professional consultations, monitors nutritional parameters and makes recommendations concerning enteral and parenteral nutrition support for all hospitalized, outpatient clinic and long-term follow-up patients. Members of this program are a shared resource for the entire grant and also conduct independent research studies. The nutrition program supports many research aspects of this grant proposal by providing a database for essential measurements such as height, weight, muscle and fat anthropometry, and daily nutrient intake. This program also provides sterile food for the studies of isolation and decontamination on the FHCRC ward and provides consultations concerning low bacterial food preparation on the wards at Swedish Hospital. The research aspects of the nutrition program involve evaluations of the nitrogen requirements in adolescent patients and lactose absorption following chemoirradiation and graft-versus-host disease (GVHD).